A lamp for motor vehicles typically contains multiple lighting units, wherein each of these lighting units provides a different light function or contributes to ensuring the required emission characteristic of the light trace. Individual lighting units are generally mounted in a shaped carrier housing, while each lighting unit comprises at least one light source and other optical elements. The light source emits light rays and the optical elements represent a system of refractive and reflective surfaces and interfaces of optical environments that influence the direction of light rays within the creation of the output light trace.
The documents CZ305740B6, WO2014199108A1, KR2010055984A disclose devices for motor vehicles that actively produce patterns with a spatial light effect in the lit up condition. The signal lamp known from the document CZ305740B6 comprises at least one light source arranged at the input of a spatially shaped planar light guide fitted with volume diffusion material and output surfaces, while in the off condition a spatial impression is maintained. If a planar light guide that is made of volume diffusion material is used, light needs to be bound by means of an input surface or edge. To meet the designer requirements, this input surface must be covered when the inner space of the light device is viewed. For this purpose, a covering mask must be used, which covers some parts of the light device in the front view. A disadvantage of this device is the fact that the covering mask represents an extra part, which results in higher installation requirements. Also, the advantages of two-stage plastic injection molding cannot be used when clear transparent parts and covering opaque parts can be combined in an integral molding.